January 5th War Game
The January 5th War Game, codenamed Operation: Brimstone was a defense exercise that took place in the Union of Everett on January 5, 2011 and lasted for 24 hours. The exercise involved several scenarios at once, testing both military readiness for total war within the Union of Everett and the citizens' preparedness. The defense exercise includes an ICBM WMD attack, ground invasions, sea based invasions, terrorist attacks, biohazard outbreaks, chemical threats and varied cyber weapons and electro-magnetic weapons tests. Timeline of Events 00:00 *(00:00) At 12:00AM January 5th 2011 the Union of Everett declared a Code 101 (training scenario exercise) Code RED Alert 1 and switched to DEFCON 1 following military detection of unidentified naval fleets violating the Automated Coast Guard System Security Zone 1, incoming aircraft and a build up of land forces west of Everett. The Air Force is scrambled to intercept incoming aircraft. *(00:30) Aerial maneuvers begin over the east coast New England area above the skies of Boston, Providence and Long Island. 01:00 *(01:15) Everetti Navy is on full alert and vessels begin deployment to their designated defensive positions. *(01:30) Marines forces begin deployment to positions in Tennessee, Mississippi, Louisiana and Illinois. Hawaiian Automated Coast Guard Security Zone 1 is violated by incoming unidentified fleet. 02:00 *(02:15) FAA grounds flights in the New England area as Air Force maneuvers commense above New York, New Jersey, Connecticut, New Brunswick, Nova Scotia, Delaware, Maryland and Pennsylvania. *(02:45) Hawaiian military forces mobilized. Aerial operations begin over Pacific Ocean. 03:00 *(03:00) Enemy ground troops in the west commense invasion of Everett. Ground training scenarios begin. HDS alerts are announced. *(03:15) Air Force aerial maneuvers begin in Illinois, Wisconsin, Minnesota, Louisiana, Mississippi, Maya Coast and Yucatan. 04:00 *(04:05) HDS declared activated in 13 states. *(04:20) Invasion scenario begins operations in Puerto Rico. Enemy forces land in Puerto Rico. *(04:45) Automated Coast Guard System Security Zone 2 is violated by enemy naval fleets. PDS operations begin bombardment testing of target vessels (decommissioned ships designated for scuttling). 05:00 *(05:00) HDS confirmed active in 29 states. *(05:15) Aerial maneuvers begin over Haiti and Puerto Rico. *(05:50) FAA grounds flights in Illinois, Wisconsin, Minnesota, Louisiana, Yucatan, Maya Coast and Mississippi. 06:00 *(06:15) Aerial maneuvers begin over Georgia, North Carolina, Virginia and South Carolina as enemy forces land via naval landing vessels. Ground operations begin. *(06:30) HDS active in 39 states. HDS commense operations. *(06:55) Navy deployed to designated defensive positions. Battleship combat exercises begin in the Atlantic and Pacific Security Zones. 07:00 *(07:15) Invasion combat scenarios in full operation. 08:00 *(08:00) Anti-Terrorism scenarios begin in New York City, Everett City, Chicago, Boston, Philadelphia, Atlanta, Toronto, Port-au-Prince, Jacksonville, Washington (DC), Baltimore, Detroit, Quebec City, Ottawa, Tampico, Merida and Montreal. Terrorism Alert Level raised to RED. *(08:45) Anti-Terrorism scenarios begin in two dozen more cities. 09:00 *(09:10) Anti-Terrorism exercises commense chemical warfare scenarios. *(09:30) Pandemic and viral warfare scenarios begin. 10:00 *(10:15) Cyber war scenario begins with simulated attacks against the stock market and civilian access government sites and banking systems. *(10:17) Economic Preserve System locks the NYSE, TSX (Toronto) and CHX stock markets to prevent changes in the system. The Everetti stock market closes as pre-planned until the end of the scenario at 11:00AM EST. 11:00 *(11:00) Cyber attacks against the stock market ends and NYSE, TSX and CHX re-open as scheduled. The EPS unlocks the system, data is restored and normal functions continue. 12:00 *(12:00) Air Force command at Fort Kentucky AFB detects multi-ICBM launch by land and sea. *(12:05) PDS system commenses shooting down missiles launched from Area Q and from Ohio-class submarines in the Atlantic. SDI turret system commenses shooting down dummy warheads deployed from missiles over the Union of Everett. *(12:30) ICBM testing ends. *(12:50) Electro-Magnetic Pulse warning is activated and power grid control centers are tested. 13:00 *(13:00) Federal emergency power grid preservation is activated and systems are powered down for five minutes for the duration of the simulated EMP attack. HADv2CD droids in military invasion scenario operations withdraw from combat and return to base posts, simulating the failure of droids due to EMP. *(13:05) The power grid is restored. Everetti military combat scenarios will continue without droids. 14:00 *(14:00) Airline hijacking exercises begin, utilizing empty VAD controlled airliners. 15:00 *(15:00) Nuclear and radiological disaster exercises begin in Everett City, Washington (DC) and New York City. *(15:30) Aerial combat scenarios end and the FAA reopens airspace. 16:00 *(16:00) Airline hijacking scenarios end. 17:00 *(17:00) Continued operations. 18:00 *(18:00) Continued operations. 19:00 *(19:00) Continued operations. 20:00 *(20:00) Chemical warfare exercises end. 21:00 *(21:30) Biohazard and pandemic exercises end. 22:00 *(22:30) Nuclear and radiological exercises end. *(22:40) Anti-Terrorism scenarios end. *(22:45) Navy exercises end. 23:00 *(23:00) HDS alerts are cancelled and HDS end response exercises. *(23:30) Invasion scenario ends and ground forces cease exercises. 24:00 *(24:00) Operation Brimstone ends. Union of Everett returns to Code YELLOW Alert 1, DEFCON 5 and PDS DEFCON 4. Results Category:Union of Everett Category:Events